Such a lamp is disclosed in DE 198 29 270 A1. The lamp as described there comprises at least two lamp elements having a different color temperature, it being possible to vary the overall color temperature of the lamp. One of the lamp elements is in the form of an LED.
When arranging LEDs in a lamp, account must be taken of the fact the LEDs generally emit directed light. A particular arrangement of the LED elements is required to achieve a homogeneous luminance distribution of the LED light emitted by the lamp. The aim is to largely prevent resolution in light-source structures for a viewer. Furthermore, in the case of a lamp having two lamp elements having a different color temperature, problems associated with shadowing are particularly prevalent.